Leyenda de Amor
by rox siniestra
Summary: La verdadera historia de amor que vivieron los peleadores luego de su ultima batalla y luego del regreso de Dan, el amor dominaba, y los narradores de la historia son el resultado de un verdadero amor, pero la historia tiene sus dilemas, y la verdad debía salir a la luz para dos pequeños, esta es la historia de amor de Shun y Alice...
1. Chapter 1

**Yo: bien he regresado y con algo que nadie se esperaba de mi**

**Reiji: hiciste un fic de bakugan, que será por capítulos**

**Yo: ¬.¬ Reiji arruinaste la sorpresa**

**Tsubasa: de hecho sabíamos que tarde o temprano harías esto**

**Yo: -.- bien, esperen o.o ¿Qué paso? Hoy no se quejan de bakugan**

**Ryuga: le encontramos el lado positivo**

**Yo: ¿Cuál es?**

**Kyoya: nosotros no sufrimos**

**Yo: -.- me han jodido, bueno Dark por favor dilo**

**Dark: bakugan no le pertenece a la autora del fic, ni tampoco los personajes, solo le pertenecen los oc**

* * *

-¡Chicos díganme la verdad!- exigía a gritos una pequeña de cabellos negros, ojos chocolates, y de unos nueve años.

-Shein, dile a tu hermanita, así deja de gritar- dijo una chica de cabellos cafés, ojos verdosos, y tenia alrededor de los quince años.

-Esta bien, como tú digas Lili, Kotone deja de gritar, te contare todo- dijo Shein, un chico de cabellos naranjas, ojos ámbares, tenia unos dieciséis años.

-Si ella se entera yo también- dijo un pequeño rubio, de ojos azules, de unos nueve años de edad.

-Esta bien Julian, pero si el tío Marucho pregunta no lo oíste de mi- dijo Shein, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y si mami o papi me pregunta?- le pregunta Kotone, con una cara de pequeña inocente.

-Si la tía Alice o el tío Shun saben que contaste esto, estarás en serios problemas- dijo Lili, a modo de regaño.

-Mis padres no se enteraran, y si lo hacen me voy a vivir contigo- dijo Shein, en forma de burla.

-Ahí hay dos problemas, el primero papá se va a enojar, y te sacara a patadas de la casa, y si él no puede seguramente…- comenzó a decir Lili, pero fue interrumpida.

-Yo si podre- dijo un chico de cabellos celestes, ojos entre cafés y rojos, de unos dieciocho años, que estaba llegando con una chica.

-Matt, no seas tan sobreprotector con ella, que sea tu hermanita no quiere decir que debas estar como guardabosques todo el día- dijo una chica de cabellos plateados, ojos celestes, de unos quince años.

-Juliet, que no era que no vendrías hasta dentro de dos días- dijo Shein, mientras miraba a la chica.

-Yo pensé lo mismo, hasta que mamá me mando un mensaje diciendo que la vaya a buscar al aeropuerto, y dijo que el tío Billy y la tía Julie no vendrán hasta dentro de unos cinco días- comento Matt, mientras miraba como Kotone y Julian estaban poniendo almohadas en el suelo- ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?- pregunta, con una cara extrañada y curiosa.

-Mi hermano nos contara la verdadera historia- dijo Kotone, con una enorme sonrisa.

-Y más vale que no me delates con el tío Dan, ni con la tía Runo, o estaré muerto, ya que seguro le cuentan a mis padres- dijo Shein, mientras se dirigía con los pequeños.

-No te delatare, pero yo quiero ver como relatas esa historia- dijo Matt, mientras que, junto con los demás se sentaban sobre las almohadas.

En orden estaban sentados, Lili en una almohada roja, de su lado izquierdo estaba Matt, sobre una almohada amarilla, a su lado se encontraba Juliet, sobre una almohada de color marrón, al lado de ella estaba Kotone, sobre una almohada de color purpura, al lado de ella se encontraba Julian, quien estaba sentado sobre una almohada azul, y finalmente al lado de él, estaba Shein, sentado sobre una almohada de color verde. Estaban sentados en una ronda.

-Bien antes de comenzar, Juliet, prométeme que el tío Billy y la tía Julie no se enteraran, Matt, Lili, ustedes prométanme que el tío Dan y la tía Runo no se van a enterar, y Julian tu prométeme que el tío Marucho no se enterara- dijo Shein, mientras miraba a cada uno de sus amigos.

-Lo prometo- dijeron los cuatro, y Kotone solo sonreía.

-Espera, ¿Por qué no haces que Kotone prometa no contarles al tío Shun y a la tía Alice?- le pregunta Juliet, llevando uno de sus dedos a la mejilla, y ladeaba la cabeza.

-Porque con ella tenemos un pacto ninja, y si uno revela un secreto del otro sufre un castigo- le contesta Shein, y luego suspira.

-Hermano mayor, comienza a contar la historia, por favor- le pedía Kotone, algo impaciente, porque ya desde hace mucho tiempo ella quería saber la verdadera historia.

-Esta bien, todo comenzó hace unos veinte años atrás…- comenzó a relatar Shein.

_***~*~*Hace veinte años*~*~***_

Se podían ver a tres chicas caminando por el centro comercial, muy unidas, eran amigas, pero parecían hermanas.

-Bien, ya tenemos todo lo necesario para esta noche- dijo una chica de cabellos anaranjados, mientras revisaba una lista.

-Alice, creo que se te olvida algo- dijo una chica de cabellos celestes, mientras sostenía unas seis bolsas.

-Estoy con Runo, Alice se te olvido una cosa- dijo una chica de cabellos plateados, mientras caminaba junto con ellas, y cargaba unas tres cajas.

-¿Qué cosa se me esta olvidando?- pregunta Alice, muy crédulamente.

-Engañar a Shun, que no se te olvida que nosotras le tuvimos que decir una mentira a Billy y a Dan- le contesta la chica de cabellos plateados.

-Es verdad, Julie, dime una mentira para decirle- le pide Alice, mientras se aceraban al parque.

-Dile que… ya se… dile que necesitas que se encuentre con Dan y Billy, porque ellos necesitan su ayuda con unos trabajos- dijo Julie, mientras se sentaba junto con Runo en una banca, para poder descansar.

-Bien le diré eso- dijo Alice, antes de tomar su celular y llamar a Shun.

*-*-*Comunicación Telefónica*-*-*

-Hola mi amor- contesto Shun, mientras que de fondo se escuchaba que alguien dijo "Solo es Alice".

-Hola Shuncito, necesito que hoy vayas con Dan y Billy, ya que puede que te necesiten- le dijo Alice, con su tono de voz muy dulce.

-¿para que me necesitarían?-

-Veras, Julie y Runo les dieron una tarea o algo que conseguir, y pensé que si ibas con ellos, podrías pasar tiempo con tus amigos, y de paso evitar que metan la pata otra vez-

-Tienes razón, esta bien iré con ellos-

-Le avisare a las chicas, así ellas le avisan a los chicos-

-Esta bien, pero no llegare muy tarde-

-Conociendo a esos dos, no se si creerte-

-Hagamos algo, si llego antes de las diez de la noche tu harás algo que yo quiera, pero si llego un segundo después, yo hare lo que usted me ordene my lady-

-Esta bien, nos vemos en la noche amor-

-Hasta la noche mi amor- se despidió Shun, pero antes de cortar se escucho que alguien dijo "Shun eres un romántico"

*-*-*Fin de la Comunicación Telefónica*-*-*

Alice guarda si celular y mira a sus amigas.

-Bien ya esta, solo hay que comenzar a preparar todo- dijo Alice, con unas sonrisa.

* * *

**Yo: hasta aquí el primer capitulo, y espero haberlos dejado con ganas de más nwn**

**Tsubasa: ¿sabes que eso no se dice?**

**Yo: ¬¬ cállate, bien solo les quiero preguntar…**

**Kyoya: ¿Qué planean las chicas?**

**Ryuga: ¿Qué pasara ahora?**

**Dark: ¿Qué tan descabellado se pondrá esto?**

**Yo: ¬¬ oigan esas son las preguntas que iba a decir**

**Tsubasa: supongo que te conocemos bastante bien**

**Yo: -.-U bueno… bien ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado…**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo: me han extrañado, bueno primero cambiare a mis queridos comentaristas en este fic, ya que no los puedo hacer sufrir, en su lugar me van a acompañar…**

**Masquerade: ¿Cómo termine aquí?**

**Shun: ¬¬ me las pagaras prima**

**Ace: ¿Quién te dijo que me podías traer?**

**Yo: ¬¬ no se quejen, bien primo serás el primero**

**Shun: bakugan no le pertenece a la autora del fic, ni tampoco los personajes, solo le pertenecen los oc**

* * *

-Supongo que hay que comenzar ahora para que todo este listo- dijo Julie, y luego suelta un suspiro.

-Solo esperemos que los chicos si lleguen a tiempo- dijo Runo, mientras veía a sus amigas.

Mientras las chicas retomaban su camino, Shun se encontraba en un dojo comunitario, enseñándoles artes marciales a varios pequeños.

-Sensei, no logro hacer esa patada- dijo un pequeño, mientras miraba como sus amigos si podían, a diferencia de él.

-Cálmate, todos aprenden en diferentes tiempo, mira a mi me llevo un mes en aprender esa patada, tu puede que mañana ya la domines- dijo Shun, quien a darle esa motivación al pequeño, vio como él estaba intentando nuevamente la patada, y para su sorpresa, lo había logrado.

-Lo logre sensei, finalmente lo logre- dijo el pequeño muy emocionado, mientras abrazaba a Shun.

-Shun, de verdad tienes talento con los niños- dijo un castaño, desde la entrada del dojo, a su lado había un rubio sonriéndole.

-Dan, Billy, aun faltan unos minutos para que salga, y es bastante sospechoso que lleguen antes- dijo Shun, con su típico tono serio, mientras miraba a los mencionados.

-Bueno Julie dijo que o llegaba a tiempo o me haría comprarle medio centro-comercial, y seamos realistas, si eso pasa, me hará comprarle todo lo costoso- dijo Billy, mientras pensaba que se quedaría en banca rota si no hacían el pedido seriamente y rápido, para así ir con su novia.

-Y a mi Runo me dijo que si llegaba tarde me rompía todos los huesos, y no me daría más comida- dijo Dan, quien se lleva la mano detrás de la cabeza, y sonreía nervioso.

-Esta bien, denme diez minutos y vamos- dijo Shun, se da la vuelta y va de regreso con sus alumnos.

Mientras tanto Dan y Billy se sentaba y miraban las lecciones de artes marciales.

-A todo esto, ¿Para que quieren que llevemos eso?- pregunta Billy, con un poco de curiosidad.

-No tengo ni idea, tal vez Shun sepa- le contesta Dan, mientras veía como los pequeños aprendices de artes marciales se comenzaban a ir.

Shun guarda un par de cosas que quedaron tiradas, y al terminar se dirige con sus amigos.

-Bien, ya nos podemos ir, pero ¿Qué es lo que quieren?- pregunta Shun, mientras salían y cerraba en dojo.

Mientras los chicos les daban una explicación de que querían las chicas a Shun, ellas tres se encontraban en una habitación gigante, lujosa, y muy hermosa.

-Chicas ustedes que dices ¿me queda bien?- pregunta Runo, mientras les mostraba un vestido amarillo claro, de un largo hasta las rodillas, zapatos de tacón blancos, su cabello estaba suelto, y estaba levemente maquillada.

-Te queda muy hermoso Runo- le contesta Alice, quien estaba vestida con un vestido de color lila, de un largo un poco mas que las rodillas, zapatos de tacón negros, su cabello suelto y liso, y solo llevaba un poco de rímel.

-De esa forma pareces una mujer, en vez de tu típica vestimenta de sirvienta harapienta- dijo Julie, quien usaba un vestido de color durazno, de un largo superior a las rodillas, unos zapatos de tacón dorados, su cabello estaba suelto, y tenía delineador y rímel.

Cuando Julie dijo eso provoco que Runo comenzara a arder en las lamas de la furia.

-Julie, mejor retira lo que dijiste, la noche puede ponerse en riesgo si ella sigue así- dijo Alice, mientras se alejaba de Runo, con cautela y lentitud.

-Runo… lo siento…-se disculpo la chica de cabellos plateados, mientras abrazaba con cuidado a Runo, quien no dudo en aceptar ese abrazo.

Alice al verlas sonríe y nota una cosa, la cual la altera.

_***~*~*Pausa en la historia*~*~***_

-Creo que estas omitiendo algo- dijo Lili, con una mirada juguetona.

-Tu no tendrás que explicarle a tus padres el como tu hermanita quedo traumada por tal violencia- dijo Shein, mientras miraba a Kotone.

-De acuerdo, pero ahora quiero seguir contando la historia yo- dijo Lili, pero cuando iba a seguir algo, o mas bien alguien, le tapa la boca.

-Olvídalo hermanita, yo seré quien siga esta historia- dijo Matt, pero antes de seguir contando la historia, algo lo derribo.

-Ni lo sueñes Matt, yo seré quien siga contando la historia- dijo Juliet, quien ahora estaba sentada sobre Matt.

-¿De que historia están hablando nuestros amigos humanos?- pregunta una chica de cabello verde agua, ojos celestes, y de unos quince años de edad.

-De la verdadera historia, Aria- le contesta Julian, lo que hace que los dos chicos que venían detrás de ella abrieran los ojos a más no poder.

-Están muertos si los tíos se enteran- dijo un chico de cabello castaño, ojos celestes, y de unos diecisiete años.

-Mejor cierra la boca Cloud- dijo Shein, mientras miraba con odio y seriedad al chico.

-Pero aun así, él tiene razón, si sus padres se enteran, estarán muertos- dijo un chico de cabello rosa, ojos verdes, de unos dieciséis años.

-Brad, ellos no se enteraran- dijo Juliet, mientras se levantaba de arriba de Matt.

-Yo creo que si, nosotros les podemos decir- dijo unas chica idéntica a Aria, y de la misma edad.

-Mice, tú y Aria, no les dirán nada a la tía Mira, ni al tío Ace- dijo Lili, mirándolas con furia, la misma mirada de Runo.

-Esta bien- dijeron las gemelas, temblando un poco, por acusa del miedo ante esa mirada.

-Brad, tú no le dirás nada al tío Baron- dijo Juliet, mientras se acerca y estruja a Brad.

-Si me dejas respirar, no diré nada- dijo Brad, mientras el color de su cara se tornaba azul, hasta que la chica lo suelta y él regresa a la normalidad.

-Cloud, ni una palabra al tío Keith- dijo Shein, con la misma mirada de antes.

-¿Qué gano con no hablar?- pregunta Cloud, en forma de desafiar a Shein.

-Que no le cuente a tu mamá sobre el experimento que intentaste en el laboratorio el mes pasado- le contesta Shein, dejando a Cloud estático.

-Esta bien no diré nada, pero yo continuare la historia- dijo Cloud, y Shein suspira rendido y asiente ante el pedido- bien creo que iban por…- comenzó a relatar.

* * *

**Yo: bien hasta aquí les dejare nwn**

**Masquerade: esperamos que les haya gustado**

**Yo: bien haremos algo nuevo antes de terminar**

**Ace: agradecer por los reviews, y de paso contestarlos**

_**JesusST: **_ok \(o.o)/ aquí esta tu capitulo

_**Flopi216: **_bueno con eso deberás esperar un poco mas xD

_**Haibaku Kuso Kasai Tendo: **_XD tu y tus caritas

_**Jessi Kuso: **_y ni te imaginas cuan interesante se pondrá

_**Deni Marukura: **_XD calma no te lastimaran, ¬¬ o yo las lastimare, una cosa mas… tienes razón seria irritante si ella fuera hija de Julie XD

_**Nat Love67: **_Bueno al igual que Flopi216 deberás esperar un poco más

_**Rosy Misaki: **_bueno aquí esta la conti, .w. pero lo de interesante se viene mejor

**Yo: bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado...**

**Masquerade: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic... Mata-nee**


End file.
